


Black Coffee

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Yugyeom just wants to work on his song, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Bambam always orders an elaborate sugary drink at the coffee shop he frequents, but he suddenly finds himself wanting to impress you, the barista, by ordering a more "grownup" beverage. The problem? the drink is kind of gross.





	Black Coffee

“I wonder if she’ll be there, you haven’t seen her yet, she’s so pretty.” Said Bambam fervently as he and Yugyeom walked briskly to their neighborhood coffee shop, the first fall breeze snapping at their faces. 

“Yeah you mentioned that she was pretty already.” Said Yugyeom amusedly. “I AM a little curious actually, it’s not everyday you get hung up on a girl like this.” He added. Bambam shrugged. Yugyeom was right, Bambam hardly ever found himself lovesick over anyone, preferring to roam solo. He usually scoffed whenever any of his friends would tell him about whomever they were pursuing that week. Love always seemed so stupid to him, but here he was dangerously close to it with a random barista he’d hardly spoken to. Oh well, times change, and Yugyeom hadn’t SEEN this girl. Bambam was grinning to himself then suddenly frowned.

“There is one thing about her though.” He said slowly.

“What is it?” Yugyeom asked looking concerned.

“Every time I order my drink she starts laughing at me.” He replied. Yugyeom snorted.

“I mean, your drink IS pretty ridiculous, I laugh whenever I hear it too.” He guffawed.

“IT TASTES GOOD OK?” Bambam said defensively. He thought about his usual order, it was filled to the brim with whatever cream, sugar and flavored syrups he could get his hands on, always topped with whipped cream. His drink could hardly be called coffee. “What should I do? I don’t want her to think I’m lame or something.” Bambam whined. 

“Why don’t you just order black coffee this time? Show her you can drink it.” Yugyeom suggested. 

“Yugyeom, you’re a genius!” Bambam exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

“I know.” Said Yugyeom looking smug. They walked into the coffee shop.

“Oh shit, there she is!” Bambam muttered jerking his head in the direction of the counter. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding! She is really pretty.” Yugyeom said appreciatively.

“Back off!” Bambam hissed.

“I’m just making an observation!” Yugyeom whispered back indignantly. Bambam heard someone clear her throat. He looked up to see you watching the two of them with a grin on your face. Apparently you had been watching their urgent, whispered conversation with bemused interest.

“Are you guys going to order something?” You asked, your eyes twinkling.

“Oh yes, be right there!” Said Bambam with what he hoped was a winning smile.

“Sounds good.” You chuckled. Oh great you were laughing at him again. Bambam pushed Yugyeom forward. 

“You go first.” He urged. 

“Ouch, don’t shove me!” Said Yugyeom, but he walked up to you first and ordered his usual iced choco clearly not embarrassed like Bambam to not be getting coffee.

“Are you guys ordering together?” You asked.

“Oh yeah, he’s paying.” Said Bambam quickly before Yugyeom could say no. Yugyeom just rolled his eyes while you laughed again, Yugyeom stepped aside so Bambam could order.

“I’ll have a large coffee, black.” Said Bambam trying to sound tough. You stared. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, looking confused. Bambam puffed his chest out. 

“Yeah I just need some energy, we’re going to be at the studio pretty late tonight (we’re musicians by the way, did I mention that?) anyways yeah, I just drink coffee for the energy, not like this kid here.” Bambam crowed, smacking Yugyeom on the stomach so hard Yugyeom spilled his drink onto himself. 

“Remind me I don’t want to be your wingman anymore.” Yugyeom muttered wiping his chin.

“Well here you go, I just got confused because your order is usually different I think.” You shrugged. Your eyes were twinkling as you handed him his drink. 

“Thanks!” Said Bambam making sure to leave an outrageous amount in the tip jar, which you raised an eyebrow at looking amused, but you didn’t say anything. “Let’s sit over there.” He motioned at Yugyeom to go to a table in the corner that he would still be able to watch you from. 

Yugyeom sat down and pulled out his music notebook from his backpack. 

“JB really wants us to think of something for that one bridge, so where should we start? Maybe something that would suit Youngjae?” He asked.

“Shut up she’s looking over here!” Bambam hissed. Yugyeom blinked. 

“I’m sorry are we not supposed to talk if she can see us?” Yugyeom asked, trying not to roll his eyes again.

“Pretend I said something really funny sounding.” Bambam urged. 

“Shouldn’t be hard, since you’re insane and say funny sounding stuff all the time.” Yugyeom muttered, but he didn’t laugh. 

“Why do I even take you places if you won’t do these things for me?” Bambam whined. 

“Didn’t we come here to work on this song?” Yugyeom questioned.

“Yugyeom, my naïve little son, that was a PLOY please try to keep up.” Bambam scoffed. 

“Stop calling me your ‘little son’ I’m not even that much younger than you and I’m taller.” Yugyeom grumbled.

“How’re the drinks?” You suddenly called from the counter. Bambam hadn’t even attempted to drink his yet but he called back immediately, 

“Oh it’s so good!” then making eye contact with you and taking a giant gulp.

“Glad to hear it!” You smiled prettily, and then turned to a new customer that had just walked in. Bambam quickly turned away from you towards Yugyeom struggling to swallow his drink with tears in the corners of his eyes. 

“Are you ok?” Yugyeom laughed.

“Whoever likes their coffee like this is secretly a serial killer I swear to God.” Bambam gasped when he finally got it down. 

“Doesn’t Mark drink his coffee like that?” Yugyeom asked thoughtfully.

“See? Mark has serial killer potential you’re just reinforcing my point!” Bambam exclaimed. He looked back down at his coffee and grimaced. “Anyway, let’s just go, there’s no way I can drink that it’s the devil’s brew.” He sighed.

“You don’t want to impress that girl?” Yugyeom asked, looking at the unfinished song they hadn’t worked on at all knowing JB would kill them later. 

“No, she’ll just have to face facts that I’m a complete loser.” Bambam said dramatically.

“A loser? What a big, bad musician like you?” You asked coming up behind their table suddenly, causing Bambam to jerk in surprise. You placed his usual order on the table and took the black coffee he had been trying to drink. “You don’t have to drink that.” You giggled. “It’s 2018 and you’re in a coffee shop, you’re not working on the Brooklyn Bridge in the late 19th century with your cup of joe. Nobody drinks their coffee like this anymore if they can help it.” You went on. 

“Mark drinks it like that.” Said Yugyeom. 

“Who’s Mark?” You asked looking confused. 

“Just some future serial killer we know.” Bambam sighed; “We work on music with him.” He added hastily when you looked alarmed. 

“Oh so you guys really ARE musicians.” You said looking at the music notebooks on the table with interest. “I figured that was just another ‘ploy’ of yours.” You said slyly. Bambam looked guilty.

“Ah-ha you heard that?” He squeaked. You burst out laughing. Bambam found that he didn’t really mind the sound. 

“Yeah I kind of heard everything, this coffee shop isn’t as big as the two of you seem to think that it is.” You smirked. 

“Do you hate me forever now?” Bambam groaned. You thought for a moment.

“No.” You decided, still smiling. Bambam fist bumped the air.

“Nice!” He shouted. 

“Can I maybe see how you guys work in the studio sometime?” You asked casually. Bambam thought about how JB liked to work in private and hated strangers in his space, and how he forbade them from ever bringing randoms into the studio when they were working on stuff. 

“Sure you’re always welcome!” Bambam said excitedly. Yugyeom reflected on how much had rolled his eyes that day but he allowed himself one more. 

“Ok! I’ll be done here at seven! And FYI I don’t think you’re a loser, I think you’re really funny THAT’S why I’m always laughing.” You explained. Bambam took a swig of his new drink, his imagination zooming into overdrive conjuring up images of the long and happy lives the two of you would undoubtedly enjoy together. 

“Glad to hear it!” He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG my first Bam fic. Bambam is so funny especially when paired with his partner in crime Yugyeom. It was fun thinking up how they interact with each other and the kinds of convos they would have lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
